Thoughts of a Councilmember
by ghostgirl19
Summary: My theory on Agamemnon's thought process during the season 3 episode "Rebel Emma." Contains Jemma.


**A/N: Hey guys! If you've seen last night's episode, you just might have thought that Agamemnon was off his rocker. Honestly, I thought he was crazy too...that is, until my oh so creative mind thought of what might be **_**really **_**going on in that head of his ;)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Agamemnon has been called many things in his life.<p>

Crazy, eccentric, and intrusive were just a few of the words that had been used to describe him.

However, stupid wasn't one of them.

No. Agamemnon, prominent member of the Witches Council, was far from stupid.

Nor was he blind. It was as clear as day to him that Jax Novoa, rebel wizard, cared deeply about the Chosen One aka Emma Alonso.

He could also see that deep down, she cared just as much for him. But her current infatuation with the human, Daniel Miller, blinded her of that.

Yes, he, along with Lily and Desdemona, allowed Emma to date the human. He did help save the Magic Realm, after all. However, he still had mixed feelings about the relationship.

For one thing, and the most obvious, Daniel was a human. Witches and Wizards shouldn't date humans. It's been that way for centuries. Who was he to break that tradition? Secondly, he just honestly thought the wizard and witch made a better pair.

But if they were going to get back together, some changes would have to take place.

First, to put Jax in his boot camp. He needed to become more responsible, with his spells and life choices. One of the reasons why the Chosen One stayed with the human was because he was responsible. Hopefully, the boot camp would also help shape him up, overall.

For Emma, she needed to become stronger with her spells. He knew that Jax was going to be a powerful wizard, so Emma needed to be just as, if not more than, powerful than him. He knew they could literally be a "power couple," so they needed to match skills with the other. Then there was the fact that Emma needed to become more powerful simply because she was the Chosen One, protector of the Realm and all magical creatures, be they witch, wizard, or-gag-Kanay. Yes, he knew what Jax and Emma could achieve.

He just didn't want her to get too cocky with her powers, since he _still _was on the Witches Council and had the authority to take her powers away.

Anyway, as planned, Jax was doing exceptionally well at Rebel's Boot Camp. He was one of the few that hardly made any slip-ups and got to keep his powers.

Emma, although her skills were growing, still needed help. The 'time-freeze' incident and all out freezing of Miami were still fresh in his mind.

So imagine his surprise when Emma Alonso, Chosen One herself, showed up at his boot camp. He'd have to thank Desdemona later.

While Emma was pretty much begging to go home-something about a birthday-out of the corner of his eye he saw Jax doing one of the SOD's (Spells Of the Day) of using a nonverbal spell to lift a tire off the floor. He looked concentrated, yet he could tell that the wizard didn't much care. That's when he got an idea.

To save his ears from her constant babbling, and to test Jax's _love _(dare he call it that), he cast the spell to stick Emma under the tire. Yes, it was dangerous. Yes, he knew that he was possibly a little _crazy _for doing that.

But it boosted the wizard's determination greatly. Even though he was on the floor at this point, he'd use every last bit of energy he had to save her.

_"You would have allowed a ton of rubber to fall on her before she disappeared?" _

_"Never!" _

Finally, Jax told her to tele-transport away. When she did, he let the tire drop. At first, he wobbled a bit, as if he was dizzy. Probably was, based on his obvious drain of energy and the sheen of sweat on his face. Yet his urge of concern for Emma quickly took over as he ran to the spot she had previously stood and threw the tire to the side, staring at the exact floor tile where she had been.

Now wasting any time, Agamemnon silently tele-transported Emma to a maze he had designed. Just as quickly, fury lit up the wizard's eyes.

Immediately, Jax started chastising him on how dangerous the tire stunt was. However, he wasn't going on about how he couldn't been hurt, how he could've over-strained himself with the spell. No, his main concern was Emma. How _she _could've been hurt.

_"You had _no _right to put me in that position!"_

This rebuke to a Councilmember would mean serious trouble for the speaker. But it was obvious that Jax didn't care; he only cared about Emma's safety.

So he did the only thing he could do. He turned him into a dog, an animal that terrified Emma, and sent him to the maze to join her.

As predicted, Emma ran away. Of course, Jax, still in dog-form, followed after her. All of this Agamemnon watched, using the special spying spell.

Soon enough, Emma stopped running, and recognized the dog.

_"Jax?"_

At that moment, Agamemnon turned him back into a person. Smirking, he watched as the wizard and witch hugged in relief.

Then, Jax made the mistake of challenging him. Chuckling, he turned Emma into a cockatoo.

_"Oh, why a bird?"_

He expected him to panic, start running, scream, do s_omething_.

Instead, he fainted.

Rolling his eyes, he cast a spell to make him come to.

After Jax stressed to himself that the bird was Emma, some hesitation, and a few deep breaths, he bent down and allowed the bird to perch on his fingers.

_"Emma."_

For the second time that day, the pair embraced. Two hugs in one day and helping each other conquer the other's fear? Consider one Councilmember satisfied.

After using an invisibilty spell, he tele-transported them back, watching what they'd do. It surprised him when Emma insisted that they'd leave, and Jax was the one trying to talk her out of it. Finally, she left him, striding out the door. With a groan, Jax went after her.

She's more headstrong and he won't abandon her? Nice.

Busting them at Iridium, he grinned on how else he could bring them closer without them realizing it.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, I have Aggie being a matchmaker in this. Am I completely wrong in this theory? Probably. But is it wrong? I don't know. But I hope these were his thoughts ;D**


End file.
